


Воспоминания

by Vitanga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitanga/pseuds/Vitanga
Summary: Некоторые вещи бывают интереснее матча. Например, чужие воспоминания. Хотя Маркус совсем не согласен с этим утверждением.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Slytherin Team 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга





	Воспоминания

Поттер вздохнул. За последние десять минут это был далеко не первый вздох, но на этот раз он прозвучал так протяжно, что Маркус не выдержал, с грохотом захлопнул шкафчик и, обернувшись, заорал:

— Малфой!

Тот подпрыгнул на месте и наконец оторвался от созерцания собственного отражения в длинном зеркале.

— Ну?

— Ну, — передразнил Маркус. — Какого дьявола твой Поттер нагоняет на нас тоску? Он не может потосковать о своей неудавшейся жизни после матча?

— Не может, — отозвался Малфой. Он посмотрел на Поттера, подпирающего подбородок рукой, и тоже вздохнул. — Гарри думает.

— Как свести нас с ума?

— Тебе уже поздно этого опасаться, — сказал Вуд. Его лохматая башка на мгновение вынырнула из-за шкафчика и тут же исчезла, скрываясь от полетевшего в нее свернутого в кулек полотенца. — Поясни для Маркуса, что значит “думать”, Драко.

— Когда я думаю, я не вздыхаю, как столетняя бабка, — рассердился Маркус. Он прошелся по раздевалке, поднял полотенце и, заглянув за шкафчик, слегка стукнул Вуда кулаком в плечо. Вуд улыбнулся. — О чем можно так думать? О том, что домовики не надраили новый кубок Героя? Или что там Поттеру дали на последнем награждении?

— Медаль, — сварливо поправил Малфой. — Между прочим, она стоит как твоя метла. Я проверил у гоблинов: там сорок четыре процента золота, два алмаза около… — Поттер вновь вздохнул, и Малфой перебил сам себя: — Гарри дали задание: подготовить выпускникам школы Авроров экзаменационный тест. 

— И что? Его маленький мозг не может придумать пару вопросов?

— Если бы все было так просто, — сказал Поттер. Он поднял голову и снова вздохнул, едва не заставив Маркуса застонать. — Мы готовились к нашему экзамену как проклятые, учили подряд все заклинания, даже на всякий случай бредовые, вроде Любовных чар. А вместо сложных боев и проверки наших знаний нас оглушили, наложили заклинание, затмившее память, и запустили в вымышленный мир. Но теперь к этому все готовы, поэтому надо придумать что-то посложней. Ну или поинтересней, на крайний случай.

— В какой такой вымышленный мир? — вклиниваясь в разговор, с любопытством спросил Эдриан. 

Маркус нахмурился.

— Вы собрались играть или языками чесать? Мы опаздываем! 

Эдриан насмешливо фыркнул.

— Девчонки пока соберутся, мы успеем даже сходить в паб. Это не финал Кубка мира, Флинт, подождут.

И этот человек когда-то хотел стать профессиональным игроком!

— Нельзя наплевательски относиться к игре, даже если это почти семейный матч, — наставительно произнес Маркус. — Так что…

— Да заткнись, — беззлобно перебил Эдриан. — Рассказывай, Поттер. Не то чтобы мне было интересно, но это точно лучше, чем слушать бурчание Флинта.

Поттер, кажется, снова собирался вздохнуть, но, наткнувшись на яростный взгляд Маркуса, быстро сказал:

— Ну… там был не то чтобы полноценный мир, не уверен, что я хоть раз видел горизонт… Да и неба вроде не было… Даже не знаю, как объяснить…

— Вот! — тут же сказал Маркус. — Он не знает, так что пусть посидит тут и подумает, а мы пока…

— Вуд! — возмущенно воскликнул Эдриан. — Как ты с ним живешь? Это же еще хуже, чем столетняя бабка! 

— Хорошо живу, — отозвался Вуд из-за шкафчика. — Иногда. Когда его нет дома.

— Уходи к Поттеру. Ты красавчик, он тоже ничего — идеальная пара.

Малфой поднял брови.

— Я слышал, — надменно протянул он, — что у тебя отличная должность болтливого ведущего на колдорадио. На колдорадио моего отца, кажется? Сейчас такая конкуренция, прямо не знаю, сможешь ли ты там надолго удержаться. 

— Не уходи к Поттеру, Вуд, — быстро сказал Эдриан. — Я передумал. Хочешь, мы с Кэти тебя к себе жить возьмем? Будешь нашим любимым домашним питомцем, только не ссы по углам.

Маркус не выдержал и улыбнулся. 

— Ладно, Поттер, рассказывай, а то этот до завтра не уймется.

— Я просто не очень помню, — тут же сказал Поттер, словно ждал сигнала. Он посмотрел в окно на арендованное поле, и Маркус немедленно вспомнил, что аренда закончится через два часа. Он открыл было рот, все же надеясь воззвать к разуму присутствующих, но Поттер опять заговорил: — Там был такой мир… Красный. То есть он был не красным, не цвет, а такое… — Он почесал голову и развел руками. — Просто казалось, что всюду опасность. Идешь вроде бы по обычному городу, по каким-то светлым переулкам, а все равно все ощущается красным. Кровавым. И все, кто попадаются тебе навстречу, кажутся врагами. И чем дальше идешь, тем страшнее становится. 

— А куда ты шел-то? — спросил Эдриан.

— Уж точно не на матч, — буркнул Маркус, но его, кажется, никто не услышал. Все смотрели на Поттера, даже Вуд наконец-то вышел из-за шкафчика и оперся спиной о стену, забыв похвастаться новыми наколенниками.

— Не знаю, — сказал Поттер. — Просто шел и пытался вспомнить, кто я и где нахожусь. Жуткое ощущение. Как будто потерял сам себя.

— Я в прошлом году потерял память на два дня, — влез Эдриан. — Поскользнулся и стукнулся головой об полку. Даже имя свое не мог вспомнить, но зато помнил Кэти.

— Ага, помнил, — язвительно уточнил Маркус. — Это когда ты назвал ее Амандой? Могу спорить, она тебя так по башке шибанула, когда мы вышли из палаты, что тут-то память и вернулась!

— Там было не так, — возразил Поттер, прерывая уже готового возмутиться Эдриана. — Я помнил свое имя, даже вроде бы помнил, что учился в Хогвартсе, но как будто все это было не про меня. Как будто… читал про Гарри Поттера или что-то такое. 

— Еще бы не читал, — снова влез Эдриан. — В какую газету не посмотри, везде статьи только про тебя. “Гарри Поттер и Джинни Уизли — неужели это конец? Сколько еще сердец разобьет наш герой?” И во сне не забудешь твое славное имечко.

— А ты бы поменьше выписывал “Ведьминские сплетни”, — ехидно сказал Малфой. Эдриан покраснел так отчаянно, что Маркус не на шутку испугался, что его лицо сейчас сгорит. — Я видел у тебя на полке все номера за этот год. 

— Это не мое!

Вуд хмыкнул.

— А чье, Кэти? Она к такому вовек не прикоснется!

— Блядь! — в сердцах завопил Маркус. — Или рассказывай, Поттер, или идем уже играть!

Поттер скривился.

— Ну, в общем, я так понял, что задание заключалось в том, чтобы побороть свой страх и не нападать без причины на невинных людей. Чтобы выяснить, что тебе дороже — твоя жизнь или справедливость, и действовать вне чувств. Но это было сложно, правда. — Он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, словно окунаясь в воспоминания, а затем продолжил: — Ты идешь, а страх внутри тебя растет и растет, и даже просто шорохи кажутся опасными. Не знаю, как они это сделали. Но в конце концов ты совсем теряешься, и все кажется нереальным. Все плохое в тебе обостряется, а хорошее… Как будто носишь крестраж. Ничего не остается ни светлого, ни позитивного. И… — Поттер нервно пожал плечами, посмотрел на Малфоя и тут же отвел взгляд. — И даже если встречаешь кого-то родного… Любимого… Он все равно как враг. Словно весь мир сговорился, чтобы тебя убить.

— Но ты, конечно, остался героем и никого не тронул, — иронично заметил Эдриан.

Поттер вновь посмотрел на Малфоя — и промолчал. Вуд присвиснул, и даже Маркус на мгновение забыл о матче.

— Да ладно? Ты же не мог…

— Конечно, он не мог! — сердито воскликнул Малфой. — В том и проблема, что он не мог, хотя эти выродки мандрагоры сделали меня там главным врагом! Почему чуть что — так сразу Малфой?!

— Они же не знали, что мы встречаемся, — сказал Поттер, слегка улыбнувшись. — Зато все знали про нашу прошлую вражду. Но да. Я чуть не завалил задание, потому что Драко — тот Драко — на самом деле был плохим, а я сделал неправильный выбор. Хотя должен был...

— Для них — неправильный, — недовольно перебил Малфой. — А я очень даже с ним согласен! Хорошенькое дельце, если бы ты вылез оттуда и заявил мне, что меня же и грохнул!

— До такой степени? — пораженно уточнил Вуд. — Ты должен был убить Драко?!

Поттер снова вздохнул — и на этот раз Маркус его хорошо понял.

— Не знаю, — признался Поттер. — Может, и должен был. В какой-то момент я был даже готов, потому что внутри все горело от страха, от паники, и Драко на меня пытался напасть, но… — Он замялся. — Что-то останавливало. Было намного сильнее, чем страх, хотя я совершенно не мог вспомнить, кто для меня реальный Драко. 

Он замолчал. Замолчали и остальные, глядя на него во все глаза, только Эдриан расплылся в улыбке и уселся на лавку с такой довольной рожей, словно самолично победил всех врагов.

— В любом случае, — сказал Поттер через минуту, разрушая тишину, — комиссия не стала ничего объяснять. Влепили мне “Слабо” и заставили писать тест на восемнадцать страниц. А Рон сказал, что ему досталась Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, но больше ничего рассказывать не захотел. 

Маркус невольно поежился, вспомнив сумасшедшую любимицу безносого урода, и посмотрел на застывшего у стены Вуда. Вновь повисло молчание, но совсем недолгое: через несколько секунд в дверь заколотили с такой силой, что Маркус подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

— Эй, дамочки! — крикнул голос Кэти. — Если вы закончили пудрить носики, то мы ждем вас на поле!

— Мы идем! — тут же заорал Эдриан, подскакивая с лавки. Он первый выскочил из раздевалки; Малфой подхватил с пола две метлы, протянул одну из них задумчивому Поттеру и вышел вместе с ним вслед за Эдрианом.

Вуд отмер.

— Не представляю, что бы я чувствовал, если бы мне дали задание убить тебя, — сердито сказал он, глядя на Маркуса. — Кто вообще мог додуматься до такого? Вот ты бы смог?

— Убить себя? — насмешливо уточнил Маркус. — Ну, если бы я достал себя так же, как сегодня меня достал Поттер…

— Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я говорю, — перебил Вуд. — Если бы… Не знаю. Если бы от этого зависело что-то, что тебе важнее всего!

Маркус пожал плечами. Вуд помрачнел.

— Неужели смог бы? Эй, Флинт!

— Я однажды стоял за тобой на лестнице, — честно признался Маркус. — Прямо перед финалом на седьмом курсе. Там была такая толпа, что никто бы и не заметил, кто именно тебя толкнул. 

— Ого. Ты никогда не говорил.

— Но я не толкнул же. Потому что… Ну… неважно. Не смог — и все.

Вуд прищурился, и по его лицу поползла очень, очень наглая и самодовольная улыбка.

— Значит, ты был влюблен в меня еще тогда! — радостно сказал он. — А говорил, что влюбился только на мировом чемпионате! А значит, ты все-таки был первый, Флинт!

Он послал воздушный поцелуй и вышел на поле, оставив Маркуса стоять в раздевалке в полном одиночестве. 

Может быть, конечно, стоило признаться ему, что впервые Маркус попытался его убить гораздо раньше, еще когда был на пятом курсе: тогда была отличная возможность свалить все на слишком скользкий спуск с заснеженной горки и точно выиграть финал без всяких хлопот. Но уже тогда внутри что-то противилось одной даже мысли об этом, руки отказывались подчиняться, а после, уже ночью, Маркус долго лежал с открытыми глазами, с трудом пытаясь представить жизнь в Хогвартсе без вечно портящего все Вуда.

Представлялось плохо и очень болезненно.

В любом случае Вуд бы думал, что Маркус был первый, и еще долго припоминал бы это… Хотя можно было бы, конечно, сказать ему, что его дневник с четвертого курса, полный признаний самому себе в чувствах к Маркусу, уже давным-давно найден и изучен до такой степени, что Маркус мог бы пересказать его содержимое по памяти. Да и красная наволочка с вышитым гербом Гриффиндора, запихнутая глубоко в шкаф, — вовсе не такой надежный тайник, как считал Вуд.

Конечно, можно было бы. Но, наверно, не стоило.

Маркус усмехнулся, натянул перчатки, подхватил метлу и торопливо вышел из раздевалки.


End file.
